Let Him Be
by SuperJuniorLuVeR
Summary: Henry and Ryeowook are finally dating, due to Leeteuk's and Kyuhyun's hard work. They're a happy couple. But what if Zhou Mi wants Henry all to himself? What level will he have to reach in order to have Henry in the palm of his hand? HenWook
1. Summary and details

Title: Let Him Be

Summary: Ryeowook and Henry are finally dating after Leeteuk's and Kyuhyun's hard work. They're a happy couple. But what if Zhou Mi wants Henry all to himself? What level will he have to reach in order to have Henry in the palm in his hand? Warning: Is slightly M, due to a scene that happens in later chapters. [Should I just label it M or T?]

Pairings: HenWook, KangTeuk, KyuMin, EunHae, SiBum, with UNVOLUNTARY HenMi

Main pair: HenWook

Genre: Drama and Romance

Rating: T for Teen and a slight M for Mature


	2. Chapter 1

Let Him Be

Chapter One

Henry walked into the livingroom, where the rest of Super Junior M was. He was slightly surprised to see Leeteuk, Kangin, and Kibum also there. He was curious why they were there but he simply sat down next to Donghae and Eunhyuk, who sitting comfortably in Donghae's lap.

"Teukkie-hyung, Kangin-sshi, Bummie, what are you all doing here?" Ryeowook asked as he walked into the room, tiredly rubbing his eye. Leeteuk chuckled at Ryeowook.

"What? We can't visit you guys?" Leeteuk said, pouting slightly. Kangin smirked as he rested his chin on Leeteuk's shoulder, wrapping his arms around Leeteuk's slim waist.

"Y-Yah! Teukkie-hyung! He didn't mean it like that!" Henry exclaimed, reaching out toward Leeteuk. Leeteuk smirked and leaned into Kangin. Henry blinked at first, then huffed and folded his arms across his chest. He totally hates himself for falling for that. Again. Leeteuk chuckled when he saw Henry ashamed.

"Why do you always do that to him, hyung?" Sungmin asked Leeteuk as he sat down in the maknae's lap, getting comfortable in seconds.

"Because it's fun to watch." Leeteuk winked and Sungmin giggled a cute giggle that made Kyuhyun smirk. Kangin tightened his hold around Leeteuk's waist. Leeteuk looked at his boyfriend.

"Teukkie-love, I'm tired. It's past midnight. I feel like I'm going to pass out." Kangin said and yawned.

"We have a spare room you guys could sleep in." Siwon said, Kibum resting his head on his shoulder tiredly. Leeteuk nods and got off of Kangin. He grabbed Kangin's hand and they walked toward the spare room.

"I'm tired also, Hyukkie. Come on. Let's go to sleep." Donghae said. Eunhyuk nods, rubbing his eye. Donghae wrapped his arm around Eunhyuk's waist as they walked toward their room. Sungmin yawned and tiredly rubbed his eye. Kyuhyun smiled and kissed his temple, making Sungmin softly giggle. Sungmin stood up and Kyuhyun grabbed Sungmin's hand, their fingers intertwined, and walked to their room. Siwon looked at Kibum, who was already passed out. Siwon smiled and carried Kibum into their room. Ryeowook snuggled closer to Henry. Henry looked at Ryeowook, who rubbed his eye and yawned. Henry smiled and gathered a tired a tired Ryeowook in his arms. He carried him bridal saddle into their room that they shared. He sets Ryeowook down on the bed and started to strip of his clothing after he shuts the door. He puts on baggy shorts and a grey tangtop. He climed back into bed with Ryeowook. Ryeowook snuggled closer to Henry and wrapped his arms around Henry's middle, burying his face in Henry's chest. Henry smiled and turned off the lamp, covering them both with the blanket. He kissed Ryeowook's head as he wrapped his arms around him. And soon, they both fell sleep in each other's arms.

THAT MORNING

Zhou Mi walked through the house. It's 10:34 am and it's time to wake everyone up. He easily woke KyuMin up. Sungmin is obidient so he sat up as soon as Zhou Mi woke him up. After 2 pillows being thrown at Zhou Mi, Zhou Mi finally woke up Kyuhyun. Sungmin was giggling when Zhou Mi left the room, huffing. He walked into Ryeowook's and Henry's room. He stood in the doorway, staring at the cuddled-up couple. Zhou Mi sighed.

_"Why do they have to be together anyway?" _He thought and walked into the room. He gently shook Henry until he woke up with a groan. Zhou Mi planned on waking Ryeowook a little harshly [he didn't like Ryeowook that much at all] but that plan failed when Henry woke Ryeowook up instead.

"Hm? Henli? Mimi? What time is it? Do we have schedules today?" Ryeowook moaned as he rubbed his eye. Henry smiled and kissed his forehead.

"It about 10:40 am. We don't have schedules but the others do." Henry said. Ryeowook nods and sat up. Zhou Mi huffed and walked out of the room. The next room was KangTeuk. Zhou Mi sighed. The hardest one to wake up in the morning has to be Kangin. Zhou Mi walked into their room, only to be surprised. The bed was empty and neatly made. Zhou Mi blinked. Kangin came out of the bathroom, toothbrush in his mouth, grey tangtop on, and black baggy shorts. Kangin looked up at Zhou Mi.

"Oh, hey, Mimi. When did you get here?" Kangin said. Zhou Mi looked at him.

"J-Just now. What are you doing up?" He said, still stunned. Kangin chuckled and went toward the dresser to get a good outfit.

"What? You saying that we're not capable of getting up in the morning, Mimi?" Leeteuk said as he walked out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but black baggy shorts and a towel over his wet hair. Zhou Mi found himself blushing as he glanced at the hyung's wet skin. So he looked away but Kangin noticed. Kangin narrowed his eyes at him.

"Yah~! Stop checking out my boyfriend, Mimi!" He said. Zhou Mi blushed more and bowed deeply. Leeteuk blinked and looked at Zhou mi. He chuckled when he saw him blushing.

"M-Mianhae! A-Anyway! I'm just surprised that you're up Kangin. Normally you're the last one up." Zhou Mi said, standing up straight, rubbing the back of his chest. Kangin was still glaring at him.

"Leeteuk is always the first up. When he woke up, he woke me up also." He said.

"Did you get...attacked or something?" Zhou Mi asked Leeteuk, who simply chuckled and took the towel off of his head, shaking his head.

"No, not by pillows or anything bad at least." He said. Zhou Mi raised an eyebrow and looked at Kangin, who was now smirking.

"I **did** pin him to the bed." He said. Zhou Mi raised his eyebrows. Kangin grabbed a shirt from the dresser drawer. "And we made out for like...10 minutes or so." He said. Kangin and Leeteuk started laughing as Zhou Mi groaned in disgust and walked out of the room. And then the second to last one was EunHae. Zhou Mi huffed. Hopefully they're up.

"Hey, Zhou Mi. Where's the chocolate spread?" Someone said from behind him. Zhou Mi turned around to see Donghae standing in front of him. Zhou Mi blinked. "Or are we out?" Donghae asked.

"We're out of chocolate spread." Zhou mi answered. Donghae groaned and headed back toward the kitchen.

"Hyukkie! We're out of chocolate spread!" He yelled. Zhou Mi laughed on Eunhyuk's reply.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Eunhyuk yelled from the kitchen. Donghae snickered and went into the kitchen. Kibum walked by Zhou Mi a minute later. Zhou Mi watched him go into the kitchen, rather angry.

"Would you guys please quiet down? Siwon and I need some sleep, ya know!" He said, earning nervous laughs from Donghae and Eunhyuk.

"M-Mianhae~." They both said in unison. Kibum groaned and walked back into the room he shared with Siwon. Zhou Mi shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

"Don't they have schedules?" Henry asked as he sat down at the table.

"No. They're free today. Lucky." Eunhyuk huffed and sat down next to Donghae, who chuckled. Zhou Mi snickered.

"Remind me again why me and Henry have to wake up even though we don't have a schedule either?" Ryeowook mumbled as he walked into the room. Henry looked at him. Ryeowook, without permission, sat in Henry's lap. Henry smiled and kissed his jaw line gently, earning a smile.

"Because you promised Kangin and Leeteuk that you'd be going grocery shopping." Zhou Mi said, pointing his pen at them, eyebrows raised.

"Oh yeah~! We did. Hehe. Sorry. Forgot." Henry said and nervously itched the side of his head. Kangin walked in with Leeteuk beside him, holding his hand.

"You guys ready?" Leeteuk asked Ryeowook and Henry. Henry looked at Ryeowook, who looked like he needed a little more waking up. Henry chuckled and looked at hyung.

"Give him 5 more minutes. He's still a little tired." He said. Leeteuk nods. Kangin let's go of Leeteuk's hand but came in front of him. Leeteuk looked at him.

"What, Kangin-sshi?" He said. Kangin smirked and leaned it. He gave Leeteuk a soft kiss on the lips.

"Happy birthday, Teukkie." He murmured. Leeteuk blushed but nodded his thanks. Kangin chuckled wrapped his arms around Leeteuk's middle, bringing him closer. Leeteuk blushed. Kangin smiled. Leeteuk reached up with one hand and sets it on Kangin's jaw line.

"Gomawo, Kangin-sshi." He said. Kangin chuckled and leaned down, kissing his lips again. Leeteuk closed his eyes and immediatly kissed back. Henry and Ryeowook looked at each other, eyes wide and jaws open.

"Can we go now?" Henry said, loud enough for the kissing couple to hear them. Zhou Mi groaned and stood.

"Kangin and Leeteuk, stay here. Ryeowook and Henry, come on. Let's go grocery shopping. They obviously have 'better' things to do." He said, quoting 'better'. They chuckled but nodded. Ryeowook got off of Henry and all 3 of them went into the van.

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER-AT THE GROCERY SHOP

"Do we have a list or anything?" Henry asked as they walked into the shop. Zhou Mi shook his head no.

"Donghae demanded chocolate spread, Kibum want ramyun, and Kyuhyun wanted dumplings." He said. They all nodded.

"Should we split up and get what they need and meet up somewhere else when we're done?" Henry asked. Zhou Mi nods.

"I'll get the chocolate spread." He said. Ryeowook nods.

"I'll get the ramyun. Did Kibum say what flavor he likes?" Henry asked.

"He said he likes all the flavors. But beef if his favorite. Get beef." Zhou Mi said. Henry nods.

"That leaves me with the dumplings." Ryeowook said.

"Alright. When you're done, text me and we'll meet at the...Oh, I don't know. Candy aisle and then we'll buy everything else." Zhou Mi said. They both nod. Henry gives Ryeowook a quick peck on the lips before walking off to get the ramyun. Ryeowook went to find the dumplings. Zhou Mi sighed and went to find the chocolate spread.

HENRY'S POV

I walked by the aisle, scanning each one to see if I could spot the ramyun. It took me at least 5 minutes to finally spot the aisle. I walked into it and looked at the flavors. I grabbed a box of beef flavored that had 12 packages of beef flavored ramyun in it. I looked at the price. 2 boxes for 5 dollars. I shrugged and grabbed another box. I heard back toward one of the cashiers. I paid 5 dollars for the 2 boxes and stood by the candy aisle. I grabbed my phone and texted Zhou Mi, letting him know that I got the ramyun, 2 boxes for 5 dollars. I put my phone back into my pocket and waited at least 2 minutes before I got a reply. I grabbed my phone and looked at it.

_Thanks for letting me know. I'm having a little trouble finding the chocolate spread. Where are you? Already at the candy aisle? I need some help. Do you mind helping me? I haven't got a text from Ryeowook yet_-Zhou Mi.

I began to text him back. A minute later, I spotted Zhou Mi. He waved me over and we began to looked for the chocolate spread together.

"Wow. Usually they'd be in one spot. But they're not." I said, looking in the original spot that they were in but they weren't there.

"I wonder if they could either been moved or if they ran out of chocolate spread." Zhou Mi said, rubbing the back of his head, a little nervously. "Donghae's going to kill me if I don't come back with at least one or two." He said. I chuckled and spotted them. I pointed.

"There! I see them!" I said. Zhou Mi followed the direction that I was pointing at. He gasped in delight and jogged over to them. He grabbed 2 bottles and hugged me. I blinked at first but hugged him back.

"Gomawo, Henry! You're a life saver!" Zhou Mi chimed, hugging me tighter. I started to cough. I patted him over and over again.

"Mimi, c-can't b-breathe!" I exclaimed.

IN RYEOWOOK'S POV

I huffed, starting to get a little irritated. I coudln't find the dumplings at all. I rubbed the back of my head. I wonder if Henli and Mimi got done finding their things. I bet they did. I have to work faster. I continued to look for the dumplings. I smiled in victory when I finally found them. But they had many shapes and flavors. I stared at them, wideyed and puzzled. I shrugged and grabbed a random one, hoping that Kyuhyun likes beef flavored dumplings. I texted Zhou Mi that I found the dumplings and headed for the candy aisle. I got a reply from him a minute later, saying that Henry found the ramyun and helped him find the chocolate spread. And to meet them in the candy aisle.

IN ZHOU MI'S POV

"Was that Wookie?" Henry asked me as I put my phone away into my pocket. I looked at him and nod.

"He found the dumplings. But he said that there was many flavors so he picked a random one." I said. Henry nods and we continued to walked toward the candy aisle. "So, uh...How are...you and Ryeowook doing since Kyuhyu and Leeteuk got you guys togehter?" I asked, breaking the silence between us. Henry smiled and looked up at the ceiling of the store.

"GREAT, actually. It feels like my whole world is being pieced together. Like my heart is hole once again. I never felt ANYTHING like this before. I feel like I'm floating on a cloud." He said and spun around. I smiled a fake smile, but really wanting to kill that Ryeowook. I should be the one that should be making him feel like that. Not Ryeowook.

"Well, I'm happy for you guys." I lied, mentally slapping myself in my mind. Apparently I was a good liar, because Henry didn't notice I was lying. Though Sungmin easily knows when I'm lying...How does he know anyway?

Henry smiled and spun around again. "God, I feel good when I'm around him. I love his smile, his giggles, his laughs, his eyes, those high cheek bones, EVERYTHING." He said and sighed as if he was in heaven. I narrowed my eyes slightly at him. As if he noticed. The hamster was obviously in heaven. I looked ahead and saw Ryeowook waiting at the candy aisle. He didn't notice us coming. Without thinking twice, I decided to make my move. Just when Ryeowook was turning around to face us, I grabbed Henry's wrist and spun him around so that he faced me. He blinked in surprise at me. I pulled him to me and pressed my lips forcingly to his.

IN RYEOWOOK'S POV

I waited patiently at the candy. I looked around to see if I could spot my Zhou Mi and my boyfriend. Oh, so how much I wanted to be in those arms again. And to pinch those hamster cheeks of his. Or to...

I suddenly froze, no oxygen coming to my lungs. My heart stopped. My lungs failed my. My body felt paralyzed. My eyes widened, tears stinging them. How could of this happened? WHY did it happen? WHY Zhou Mi? I stood there, frozen in shock and hurt, staring at the scene in front of me that broke my heart into tiny little pieces. What I saw only made me want to die. And fast. Zhou Mi had Henry's wrist in his hand and his lips pressed up against Henry's. Henry's back was facing me, so I couldn't see his reaction. But he didn't move. Tears poured down my cheeks. I dropped the dumplings in my hands, catching their attention. Henry turned around and looked at me. His eyes widened. Zhou Mi looked at me, a smirk forming on his lips. It was as if he was saying _I win_. The next thing I knew, I was running out of the store. And I didn't care about the tears flooding my vision. All I knew...is that my heart was broken...And that Zhou Mi stole Henry-MY HENLI-away from me. How come I didn't see this coming?

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! I had Zhou mi kiss Henry...Wait...Why? T.T Zhou Mi is EEVVIILL, ne? Poor Wookie. More to come. The story is far from over.


	3. Chapter 2

Let Him Be

Chapter 2

IN HENRY'S POV

I was in a bliss as Ryeowook's name ran through my mind. Zhou Mi was beside me. I thought he was smiling. I couldn't tell. I was happy when suddenly...he grabbed my wrist and spun me around so that I faced him, my back facing the candy aisle. I blinked at him, surprised and shocked. My eyes widened as I felt an unfamiliar pair of lips claim mine. Zhou Mi's. What the hell is this guy doing? Why is he kissing me? I was too stunned to move at first. But when a loud 'thump' came from behind us. I quickly pulled my head back away from him and turned around. There I saw Ryeowook, crying, and watching us with wide, hurt eyes. Before I got to even open my house, he was running out of the shop. I quickly spun around and faced Zhou Mi, who was still holding my wrist.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Zhou Mi?" I yelled. Zhou Mi looked at me. I yanked my wrist away from his grip. And he got tense. "I don't like you! And I never will! What the hell, man?" I yelled and ran after Ryeowook, dropping the ramyun along the way. I ran out of the shop and into the blistering cold of winter. I looked around and saw Ryeowook running down the street. I immediatly ran after him.

"Ryeowook! Wait! It wasn't what you think! I swear!" I yelled. But Ryeowook ignored me and continued to run. Suddenly, someone grabbed my wrist and yanked me back to him. I blinked as my face appeared in Zhou Mi's chest. He felt me in a tight hold. So when I squirmed, he only held me tighter.

"Zhou Mi!" I yelled loudly. "Let me go!" I yelled. But Zhou Mi suddenly dragged me into his car. I squirmed as best as I could but he wouldn't let go. "Hey! What are you doing! Put me down!" I yelled when he picked my up and shoved me into the car. He got into the car and drove off. "What are you doing? Hey! The dorms are the other way! What the hell?" I yelled. But Zhou Mi ignored me and kept driving.

IN RYEOWOOK'S POV

I ran back into the dorms, startling everyone. I ran into my room and slammed the door shut. I laid on my bed and cried into my pillow. After a minute, someone calmly knocked on my door.

"Wookie, it's me." Leeteuk's voice came from the other side of the door. I sniffed and sat up.

"Come in." I said with a shaky voice. The door opened and Leeteuk came in. He shuts the door behind him and looked at me. I wipped my tears away and hid my face away from him. He sat down next to me and gently caressed my back.

"Wookie, what happened? Why are you crying? And where is Henry and Zhou Mi?" He said. I sniffed but didn't look at him.

"I...*sniff* saw Henli and Mimi kiss." I said. Leeteuk paused.

"They kissed?" He said, obviously in awe. I nodded and finally looked up at the hyung.

"They kisssed right in front of me." I said. Leeteuk sighed and hugged me gently.

"Do you have any idea where Henry and Zhou Mi are?" He said. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back, burying my face into his shoulder.

"No. They're probably still at the shop." I said.

"Then come on, we need to go get them. I'm sure Henry didn't mean to kiss him. He's not like that. Let's go find them and confront them." He said. I nodded and we left the room.

"Let's go the grocery store Ryeowook was at. We need to find Henry and Zhou Mi." Leeteuk said, looking really pissed off. They all looked at each other, shocked.

IN HENRY'S POV

I squirmed as hard as I could. But I couldn't break free. The chains on my wrists were too tight. They imbedded into my skin. I looked around. I was in Zhou Mi's apartment and I was chained to his bed. What the hell is going on? Why am I chained? Why am I here?

The door opened and Zhou Mi walked in. I looked at him. He came over to the bed and sat down.

"What the hell am I doing here, Zhou Mi?" I snapped, full of anger. Zhou Mi smirked and looked at me.

"You don't belong with him. You belong with me, Henli. He's not right for you." He said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"That's what this is all about? Me dating Ryeowook?" I yelled. Zhou Mi chuckled and leaned in closer. I snarled at him.

"I highly doubt that you guys are dating **now**." He said.

"You fucking bastard." I said. Zhou Mi pulled his head back and slapped me across the face. I coughed slightly, the searing pain stinging my cheek. I tightly closed my eyes shut.

"If I were you, I'd keep that beautiful mouth of yours shut. Or else." Zhou Mi said. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Or else what?" I snarled. He smirked and reached forward. He started to unbutton my t-shirt. I blinked and looked down at his fingers. "Zhou mi, what the hell are you doing?" I yelled. He put his hand on my mouth. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You're a fighter, Henry. I had to give you that. But don't worry. You're enjoy this." He said. My eyes widened as I felt his lips pressed against my neck and started to leave butterfly kisses down my chest. I squirmed as hard as I could. But Zhou Mi stopped my squirming when he laid on my legs. I felt tears sting my eyes. What is he doing? Why is he doing it? What did I do to deserve this?

TO RYEOWOOK AND THE OTHERS- In the grocery store

"Have you found them?" Leeteuk said, breathlessly as they came together in the middle of the store. They were all breathless.

"No. They're not in the store." Siwon said, shaking his head no. "They're no where to be found." He said.

"They have to be somewhere." Kibum said, looking around.

"I did find the dumplings I had dropped." Ryeowook said and stood up straight. "But I also found the ramyun and chocolate spread on the ground also." He said.

"So, they must of left the store." Kyuhyun said. Ryeowook started to feel a little panicky.

"They're not at the dorms, I know that. Kangin's there and he said they haven't returned." Leeteuk said, reading the text he just recieved from Kangin.

"Guys?" Sungmin said. They all looked at Sungmin, who was a little nervous. "This may sound dumb but...What is Zhou Mi...took Henry?" He said.

"What do you mean 'took Henry'?" Kyuhyun said. Sungmin started to fiddle with his fingers.

"Well, I've noticed that Zhou Mi has been a little distant from everyone since Henry and Wookie started dating. In fact, he's been trying to get Henry's attention since then." He said. They all looked at each other, astounded.

"Why didn't we notice that before? Zhou Mi's jealous of you and Henry." Eunhyuk said to Ryeowook, who was wideyed.

"But I know Henry." Donghae said, stepping forward. "He wouldn't run off with a guy like Zhou Mi. I know he wouldn't. He even told me." He said. Leeteuk sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Suddenly, Ryeowook was in a flash back.

FLASH BACK

_"Where am I?" Ryeowook said, looking around. He found himself on the sidewalk, just outside of the grocery store Zhou Mi, Henry, and hiim were in. He turned around when he heard footsteps that were running. He saw himself run right through him. Ryeowook watched himself run. _

_"That's me." He said. He looked behind him and saw Henry running also. "Henli?" He said._

_"Ryeowook! Wait! It isn't what you think! I swear!" He yelled. Ryeowook scoffed and folded his arms across his chest._

_"As if!" He said. But then he froze. He watched as Zhou Mi grabbed Henry and pulled him into an unbreakable hug. Ryeowook narrowed his eyes and saw Henry squirming. "What is he doing?" Ryeowook said. _

_"Zhou Mi!" Henry yelled loudly. Ryeowook blinked and walked toward them. "Let me go!" He yelled and squirmed. But Zhou Mi only held hiim tighter. Ryeowook started to jog over to them until he was right in front of them._

_"What the hell, Zhou Mi? Put my Henli down!" Ryeowook yelled. But since it was a memory, they couldn't hear him. Zhou Mi suddenly picked Henry up and started to heard toward the car._

_"Hey! What are you doing? Put me down!" Henry yelled. But Zhou Mi shoved Henry into the car and got into the driver's seat. Ryeowook quickly hopped in also. Zhou Mi got into the car and drove the opposite way where the dorms were. Ryeowook became confused._

_"Hey! What are you doing? The dorms are the other way? What the hell? Turn around! Ryeowook is that way!" Henry yelled. But Zhou Mi ignored him and kept driving. Ryeowook looked at Henry, who was angry and hurt. "Zhou Mi! This is not funny! Where are you taking me! I need to talk to Ryeowook!" Henry yelled. Ryeowook blinked._

_"Shut up!" Zhou Mi yelled. Ryeowook growled and glared at Zhou Mi._

_"Forget about him! He shouldn't matter to you." Zhou Mi said. Ryeowook looked at him._

_"But he DOES matter to me! Get me out of this car! You kissed me, Zhou Mi! I didn't kiss back! I don't love you! I love Ryeowook! Now let me see him!" Henry yelled loudly._

_"Henli..." Ryeowook whispered, eyebrows furrowed. Zhou Mi looked up in the review mirror._

_"Not in a million years. You're mine now." He said. Ryeowook gasped and the memory ended._

END OF MEMORY

Ryeowook snapped back into reality and gasped loudly. He turned and looked at the doors. "Henli!" He said and ran off.

"Wookie! What the hell are you doing?" Donghae said. They all shrugged and got into the van before Ryeowook could drive off in it.

"Where are we going?" Leeteuk said. Ryeowook ignored him and kept on driving. He looked panicked, worried and concerned. Leeteuk saw that. But he looked more pissed off. He looked at the others, who were looking at him, confused.

"I have a feeling Ryeowook knows where Henry and Zhou Mi are." Leeteuk said. They all looked at each other.

"DRIVE FASTER!" They all shouted.

TO HENRY AND ZHOU MI

Warm tears poured out of Henry's eyes and down his hamster cheeks. He hated the way Zhou Mi's hands trailed down his chest and stomach. He hated the way he felt himself get hard. He hated the way his skin reacted when Zhou Mi breathed on his skin. He hated the way his heart slammed in his chest. And he hated the way he felt his release coming while Zhou Mi was pumping his member while kissing his neck, making sure he left marks. And the one thing he hated the most was his life. This day, this minute, this hour. He wished it wasn't happening. No matter how hard he squirmed or faught, Zhou Mi would only pin him down harshly. He didn't want this. He doesn't want it. Not with Zhou Mi. And he never will. Only it is was Ryeowook. Only with Ryeowook. Not in a million years with Zhou Mi. He never liked him since he laid eyes on him. He knew something was fishy about the guy. But never could put his tongue on it. But then days turned in months and Zhou Mi and Henry became close friends. But then this happening... Zhou Mi was the cause of him loosing the guy he loved the most. Zhou Mi is now Henry's worst fear and nightmare. Nothing can be compared. Zhou Mi was supposed to be this nice and gentle guy that was easy to get along with. But that all back-fired on Henry that day, that second. Why did it have to happen on that day? Why did it even have to happen in the first place? He just wanted it to go away. He wanted Zhou Mi out of his life.

Tears continued to pour down Henry's cheeks. He whined and tried to squirm as hard as he could. He needed to escape. He needed to get out of there. He needed to get away from Zhou Mi. Permanetely. But how? Henry tightly closed his eyes and felt disgusted with himself as he released into Zhou Mi's

"I can tell you're hating this, Henry." Zhou Mi whispered into Henry's ear. Henry squirmed some more but Zhou Mi held him down. "But you'll be screaming my name one day. You'll be wanting me to be by your side one day. And one day, you **will** love me." He said and continued to bite Henry's neck.

"No way in hell will I every fucking love you, you creep." Henry snapped. Zhou Mi pulled his head back and slapped Henry again. Henry cried out, feeling the pain course across his chest. Zhou Mi took a firm hold on Henry's chin and forced him to look at him. Henry began to shake but didn't dare to look into those devil eyes of Zhou Mi's.

"Watch what you're saying." Zhou Mi hissed. More tears boiled in Henry's eyes.

TO RYEOWOOK AND THE OTHERS

Ryeowook finally pulled up in front of a building of apartments. He quickly got out of the car and ran inside, the others behind him.

"This is where Zhou Mi's apartment is." Donghae said. Leeteuk sped up and ran beside Ryeowook. They ran up the stairs, frantically looking for the room that they were looking for. Tears boiled in Ryeowook's eyes. He was wrong. Henry didn't want Zhou Mi. He wanted Ryeowook. Only Ryeowook.

_"Why didn't I stop running? This wouldn't be happening! Henry wouldn't be with Zhou Mi, we wouldn't be running frantically looking for him. I would of been in his arms by now. Everything would of been alright if I stopped running! BUT I DIDN'T!" _Ryeowook thought and continued to run faster. They fanned the doors but couldn't find the right down. Floor after floor, they couldn't find anything. Ryeowook was panicking even more. If he couldn't find Henry any time soon, he would die. He could jump off the roof and kill himself. He needed Henry back to him. He needed Henry back in his arms. He needed to know that Henry will be and always will be alright.

"Does anyone know what room Zhou Mi's apartment is?" Leeteuk said, running out of breath.

"No, sorry. All we know is that he has an apartment here. But we don't know what room he has. He never said." Eunhyuk said. Ryeowook stopped running and bent over, trying to catch his breath. It's been about 20 minutes since they've been looking for them. But they still couldn't find anything. Ryeowook's left ear perked softly as he heard a familiar voice. He slowly turned his head and looked at a apartment door. He slowly stood up straight. They all looked at him. Ryeowook slowly walked toward the door, hearing the same voice. They all followed. Ryeowook and Sungmin put their ears to the door and heard _his_ voice.

"Zhou Mi..." Henry said. Ryeowook could hear the stress and tears in his voice. "Stop. I don't want this... Stop... Please..." He said. Ryeowook and Sungmin looked at each other. Sungmin nods and they backed up. Sungmin aimed at the door.

"Did we find them?" Kyuhyun said. Ryeowook nods. Sungmin lifted his foot and kicked the door open. It opened with a loud 'BANG!'.

TO HENRY AND ZHOU MI

Suddenly, the door slammed open with a loud 'BANG!'. It made Zhou Mi jumped and look up.

"Damn. They found us." He whispered. Henry looked at the bedroom door.

"RYEOWOOK!" He yelled. Zhou Mi slammed his hand to Henry's mouth, making Henry whine. Zhou Mi felt the tears on his hand. The bedroom door opened and a pissed off Sungmin came in. He immediatly grabbed Zhou Mi and YANKED him off of Henry. Zhou Mi hits the ground. Sungmin stood over him, mad as can be. Leeteuk and Eunhyuk came in and gasped. Henry's shirt was wide open. Bite marks were on his neck. Scraps were on his chest. His pants pulled off of his legs and his boxers were hanging at his feet. Eunhyuk worked on unchaining Henry's wrists while Donghae pulled up Henry's boxers. Ryeowook came in and looked at Sungmin, who was pinning Zhou Mi down with his foot. He looked at the bed and immediatly ran toward it. He cupped Henry's face in his hands. Henry was breathing hard, he was in pain.

"Henli..." Ryeowook said, his lower lip quivering. Henry looked at him. "I-I'm so sorry, Henli..." Ryeowook said.

2 DAYS LATER

Henry looked at himself in mirror that was in the bathroom. He wore black skinnyjeans with suspenders hanging down the sides. He was shirtless. He stared at the scars on his chest. He reached up and touched the bite mark that was still haunting him. He wasn't able to sleep at all for the past 2 days. He was barely even eating. But was socializing well. But he wasn't the same. A red tangtop was suddenly pulled over his head. He smiled and slipped his arms through and let's the shirt form around him. He turned around and looked at a worried Ryeowook.

"I told you not to look at yourself in the mirror, Henli." He said. I smiled gently and gently caressed his cheek with my thumb. Henry inhaled softly and exhaled rather hard, letting out a shaking breathe.

"Sorry, Wookie." He said. Ryeowook wrapped his arms around Henry's waist and hugged Henry tightly. Henry smiled and closed his eyes, hugging back. He nuzzled his faced into Ryeowook's hair and inhaled his sweet scent.

"Henli, please eat more today." Ryeowook said. Henry opened his eyes. "You're worrying me." Ryeowook said. Henry felt Ryeowook starting to shake slightly. He was crying. Henry raised Ryeowook's head and looked into his tear-flooded eyes.

"I'm sorry, Wookie. But...I promise I'll eat more today. For you." He said. Ryeowook nods and leaned in, placing a kiss on his lips that they both missed very much. Henry immediatly kissed back and closed his eyes, placing his hands on Ryeowook's hips. Ryeowook cupped Henry's jaw in his hands as Henry pulled him closer to him. Henry leaned against the sink with Ryeowook pressed up against him as their lips moved against each other in sync. Sungmin poked his head and silently walked into the room. He looked into the bathroom and saw them. He smiled and silently crept out of the room, shutting the door gently behind him.

"Well, what are they doing in there?" Leeteuk said, sitting in Kangin's lap.

"They're making out in their bathroom." Sungmin said and flopped down on Kyuhyun's lap. Kyuhyun exclaimed softly but chuckled, holding his hyung close to him.

"Told you that they're going to do it." Siwon said, smirking.

"Who said that they were going to do 'it'?" Kibum said, playing with Siwon's fingers. Siwon chuckled and kissed his lips gently.

"We all have a feeling." They all said unison.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, what do you think of my story? This story, _Let Him Be, _is over. Finished and done with. Hope you enjoyed^^v Reviews welcomed and greatly appreciated. Thanks.


End file.
